


But All I See is You and Me

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Military AU, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones finally comes home after a two terms in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But All I See is You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Titled borrowed from the song Come Home by OneRepublic

Jim laid sideways on his bed, the blue white glow of the computer casting shadows over his face. On the screen in front of him was Bones, still in Afghanistan. All around him his bunk was sleeping, quiet snores filling the air around him. Not a word was spoken between the two, they just stared and stared. 

"I love you." Jim said softly, stroking a finger down the side of the screen. 

"I love you too, darlin'" He murmured in his hazy Georgian accent. 

"Tomorrow?" Jim asked.

"Tomorrow." Bones said firmly. Jim kissed the screen before quitting out of the video chat. He bite his lip, trying desperately not to let the tears fall from his stinging eyes. 

                                                                                                               ***

The next morning Jim woke with a nervous tension. Bones was coming home today. Bones was coming home  _today_. Jims hand began to shake and the glass in his hands fell to the floor with a crash. Oh God,  _oh God_ , what if Bones was different. PTSD or worse. It sounded selfish and stupid but Jim didn't know if he could deal with it. He loved Bones, he loved Bones to death and he just prayed to God that the Bones that left him two years ago was the Bones that's coming back to him today. 

                                                                                                               ***

Jim stood in the middle of the airport, standing on his toes, looking through the crowd of soldiers returning to their loved ones. Worry twisted in his gut, making him want to puke. What if something happened? In his worry, Jim didn't notice Bones heading straight for him. 

"Jim." he rasped.

"Bones." Jim whimpered before launching himself at Bones who dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. Unable to control himself, Jim began to sob into Bones' shoulder. 

"I'm home, darlin', I'm home. Everything's okay, I promise, shh, it's alright." 

"I missed you so much!" He cried, his voice breaking. 

"I know, I know, I missed you too. Let's go home, darlin'."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending was so abrupt I just started writing and lost inspiration halfway through but I felt that I couldn't just abandon it. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
